How One Convinces A Walrus He's In Love
by GaHoolianGirl100
Summary: Marishire (Jovenshire x Mari from Smosh Games and etc) This is such an odd pairing to do, but it's the only real life shipping I can stomach. An actual summary: Sohinki and Lasercorn have noted how Joven dances around his feelings for Mari, and decides that action should be taken.


**I give you permission to murder me. I huff and puff about real life pairings, but then I friggin write one. Marishire is just so...obvious, though. They might seem a lot different than they act normally, you can say it's because they're not playing up their characters for the camera. They probably use each other's real name, but for the sake of the story they don't (a.k.a I don't know their names)**

It was one of Smosh Game's rare days off. Even though their job mainly consisted of playing video games and generally being stupid, it was time consuming. So their free days were precious. They were all eating at a nice new Italian place close by the studio. Mari was there, because they considered her part of the team, and Jovenshire pressed for it (much to the amusement of Lasercorn and Sohinki).

Even though it was their day off, they were following that "generally being stupid" rule. Lasercorn was scarfing down a seemingly endless amount of pizza, and Sohinki dared Jovenshire to eat a pizza slice that he had placed several disgusting toppings on (including sugar packets, anchovies, and lemon juice). Mari was laughing gleefully at this, prompting Joven to actually eat it instead of spitting it up. After this excruciating dare, Joven downed several glasses of water. Mari offered him hers, which he excepted with a small smile.

This little gesture of kindness set Sohinki to thinking.

_Dude, he's totally in love with her._

The signs weren't hard to see. He would always agree with her ideas, volunteer to do any bad things she had to, always stand next to her, and even be a little more chaste in GameBangs than he is with someone like Ian. However, Jovenshire was rather awkward and unsure when it comes to girls, hence why he is on "Why We're Single". Sohinki, while single, has always had a little more luck with the ladies. He took it upon himself to help his big friend.

Lasercorn took a short break from eating to look at Sohinki. He traced his gaze to Mari getting a forkful of her pasta and feeding it to Joven. He looked back at Sohinki, with a lazy grin on his face.

"You're plotting something right?"

"Yup. We're going to have to kick Joven off 'Why We're Single' soon."

After that week's GameBang, the Smosh Games crew decided to hang around awhile after Ian and Anthony left. Jovenshire and Mari were in a heated battle of Mario Kart, while Lasercorn and Sohinki quietly plotted behind them.

"I think we should be subtle."

"No way. We have to beat Joven over the head with it."

"Mari subtle, Joven...blunt."

"Sounds good."

They turned their attention to the afore mentioned couple. Joven was winning, but Mari had three red shells loaded and ready to be shot. Moments before the finish line she unleashed them, causing Joven to spin out and getting her the win. Joven cursed while Mari laughed.

"Damn it!"

Lasercorn popped his head up behind Joven, close enough for him to hear, but too far away for Mari to overhear.

"Your just pissy that your girlfriend beat you."

Joven's cheeks took on a brilliant red hue, and he dropped his controller. "S-She is not!" he whispered loudly as he bent down to grab his controller.

"Say whatever you want, man, but your not subtle about it."

He shot him a sharp glare and gripped his controller tightly. Did he like Mari? Sure, she was pretty, but everyone knew that. She was funny and liked some of the same games as him. She was about his level of skill. She smelled nice to- wait, where'd that come from? Did he-

His train of thought was interrupted when he felt and small hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, you alright? We have two more rounds to go!"

He gave her a shaky smile. "Oh, y-yeah, I'm good!"

He turned his attention back to the screen. "Come on! Let's do this!

After Super Mari Fun Time, Mari got approached by Sohinki.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you about something...more like someone."

She grinned cheekily. "Girl troubles? Getting tired of 'Why We're Single', eh?"

He gave a small chuckle. "No, not quite yet. This is about our resident walrus, Jovenshire."

She perked up a bit. "What about him?"

He smiled at her sudden attentiveness. "Well...I think he may be having some lady troubles."

Her face fell, another gesture he noticed with pleasure. "Oh, is he? ...w-why did you come to me?"

"Well, your a woman, and you guys seem pretty close. Help him out, ya'know. We can't have a depressed comic foil."

Mari's brows furrowed. Sohinki was being more involved in personal business that usual, but it was for the sake of the shows...and mabye Joven would notice her-

...It was for the sake of the show.

"Fine by me. He in?"

"He will be. Just stay a little later after the next GameBang, kay?"

"Sure thing."

Sohinki mentally bro-fisted himself in his head. This was going to be way easier than he thought.

Mari and Joven sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments, heavy atmosphere differing greatly from their usual pleasant and easygoing relationship. Mari s,coughed, decided to iniate something, _anything. _

"So, Sohinki tells me you're having some...uh trouble with a lady?"

Joven's head shot up so fast his glasses fell askew. "W-W-What!? No! W-Why would he-"

_Your just pissy that your **girlfriend **beat_ _you_.

"Douchebags..." he muttered under his breath, readjusting his glasses. After another moment of silence, he spoke up.

"Maybe I do."

His words were quiet, but she heard them all the same in the empty room.

"Oh. Uhm...her name?"

"It's...uhm..."

He swallowed. "How about I just describe her, kay? She's funny, for sure. Her sense of humor beats any other girl I've met, definitely. She's pretty cute too. She's way smaller than me-"

"Who isn't?" She said teasingly, to which he replied with a grin.

"-and is really fit too. She dances, and her hair is really shiny and long and soft. I see her all the time, since she's involved with Smosh too, and it kills me to have to call her only a friend."

Now Mari wasn't stupid, and she had by now easily fit the pieces together of who this mystery girl was.

"Me?"

"Hit the nail on the head."

The awkward silence returned, before Mari broke out into giggles."Thank God!" she exclaimed "I would have been so pissed if it wasn't me!"

"O-Oh...wait what?"

"If it was another girl, I would have had to give up! You big idiot," she playfully smacked him upside the head "You made me wait like, forever."

"You were waiti-"

"Are you deaf?"

"Just blind," he said with a cheeky smirk, pushing up his glasses. She granted him a grin.

"Especially blind to feelings."

He blinked, then shook his head fondly. "I am an idiot, aren't I?"

"Yup."

The silence came upon them once more, but this time, it was pleasant, peacefully, and full of planning the next step. It seemed like it should be obvious enough, a transition from friendship to something more is never easy. Mari decided to take the reigns, and leaned over, placing a kiss on his cheek. His smile broke into a lopsided grin, and suddenly the door swung open.

"Finally!" Sohinki yelled, swinging his arms in the air "We were huddled behind that door, for like ever!"

Lasercorn grinned behind him, and the pair was too pleased to even blush.

So the next time they went for Italian, when Mari fed Joven pasta, and the subtext was just text, Sohinki and Laser high fived (and got twenty bucks from Anthony).•

**Okay, so I understand this is crap, but I satrted it like six months ago, and just finished it. I now know they both have a partner, but since when has fanfiction cared about that? I hope that you enjoyed this enough, and I can one day stop kicking myself for this.**


End file.
